Finding the Truth
by aej325
Summary: Avery can't remember anything past her body's age or 8 and her mind's [16]. Now more than thirty years later, shes having flashbacks... and He is back. What really happened in her past? And who where the people who took place in it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Twilight + New Moon are Stephenie Meyers . . . . . not me!!**

**Prolog/Summery – Bella and Edward's daughter was kidnapped when she was five by Victoria. Then Victoria was killed by her new coven lord, Damien, and he took Avery, Bella and Edward's daughter. Damien kept Avery for 12 years. Then he captured one of the Russian Mafia's daughters when Avery was 15. Royce saved them two years later, but Damien got away. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapter One **

**Third Person/Mathau**

"ROYCE DANIEL KILPATRICK KAISER!! YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY FUCKIN TIME!" Avery shouted putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot glaring at her 'twin brother'.

Royce didn't flinch under Avery's harsh gaze that could have killed a human. In fact he just smirked.

"That was your date? Wow you sure have gotten desperate Avy." Royce said leaning back against the wall.

Mathau Kaiser rolled his eyes, once again his eldest adoptive son had excited to piss off his daughter. This was a normal routine in the Kaiser household, Royce would threaten Avery's date for the night when Avery was still upstairs getting ready and the date would leave terrified of the 6'5 boy.

Avery shrieked and whorled around almost running into Matt, "You!" she pointed her finger in Matt and his son Carter's direction, "You let that asshole of a vampire scare my date! You didn't stop him!" she accused poking Carter in the chest.

If Carter could have palled any further he would have. Though Carter was the oldest of Will and his wife's adoptive children he still tried to stay out of the way of an angry Avery.

Matt chuckled and tried to leave the room unnoticed. He had almost made it out the door before Avery had spotted him.

"Matt not you too!" She sounded like a parent who had just found her child doing drugs.

Matt turned slowly and looked at his daughter, "Avery my dear I can't blame him." It was the truth he couldn't blame Royce for being protective over her.

Avery was gorgeous, even for a vampire. She has long glossy looking black/blonde hair and electric blue contacts that cover up her topaz eyes. Her skin was a beautiful milky color, and didn't have a spot on it. She stood at 5'10 and loved her height. She wasn't a shrimp but she wasn't a pound overweight either, her body was extremely curvy and she was well set in her chest area.

"What the hell do you mean you can't blame him?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air making her straight hair flutter around her perfect face, "He does this all the time!" she pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

Matt smiled seeing how she was getting over it and turned and went in to the large black and red kitchen. Clarissa, his wife was standing at the open fridge taking food out.

Even though they didn't have to eat human food they had to have a refrigerator because of Clarissa's daughter. Also since Avery was always bringing home human boyfriends, because of this the Kaiser's had to feed regularly. They couldn't afford being 'hungry' around the humans in there house.

The Kaiser coven consisted of ten vampires and one human. There was Mathau, Clarissa, Carter, Vivian, Royce, Avery, Farrah, Lionel, Owen, Ginger, and Clarissa's younger sister Winifred. Mathau and Clarissa adopted Ginger, Royce and Avery, who are posing as twins. And because Carter looks like Mathau's identical twin they pose as cousins. Carter and his wife, Vivian, live in the house next door and adopted Farrah, Lionel, and Owen.

The coven lord of coarse is Mathau. He was the oldest and had changed five of his coven. Mathau had thick brown hair that was cut around his ears. He wears green contacts to cover his dark eyes and stands at 6'3. His body is one of a 24 year old though and he works as a lawyer. The vampire who changed Mathau left him before he had even began to change and never came back.

Mathau's beloved wife is Clarissa Marie Montgomery Kaiser, who doesn't work. She was recently changed by Carter, about ten or eleven years ago. She had been dieing of AIDS and found out about the coven and asked Carter to bite her so she wouldn't leave her little sister alone. Clarissa has short blonde hair that is cut to just above her shoulders. She wears violet contacts and is 5'6. Her body is only 23.

Carter Anthony Kaiser Rosenberg is Mathau's birth son and was the first changed by Mathau. Mathau had changed him after Carter turned 22 and asked Mathau to. Carter is 6'1 and looks just like Mathau. He wears green contacts to cover up his eyes, and his mate is Vivian. He also works as a medical doctor and is paid very well.

Vivian Kathleen Rivers Rosenberg was turned when she was 15, she can pass for a very mature and pretty 21 year old though. Vivian hates it though and is usually moody because sometimes people, stupid people, will ask why she is with her older brother when she is with Carter. Vivian is obsessed with fashion and loves shopping like all of the other girls in her coven. Vivian looks a lot like Farrah and Lionel.

Royce Daniel Kilpatrick Kaiser was changed by Mathau after Mathau had found him in an alley almost beaten to death. Royce was 17 when he was, he has black hair with blonde highlights and wears blue contacts. He stands at a 6'2 and his mate is Farrah. Royce was the sixth changed and Mathau's.

No one knows who changed Avery Dawn Kaiser. There had been news of a kidnapping of one of the most powerful men in Russia, Mikhail Markov, only daughter. One night while going out to go hunting Royce heard screams coming from a little hut in the woods and went into it. When Royce snuck in Farrah Markov was on the floor tied up and screaming. The man who had kidnapped her was leaning over Avery biting her. She didn't try to fight it though, she had obviously been threatened like this many times before but the man had never gone through with the threat. Royce quickly yanked the vampire off Avery and the vampire ran for it . Royce turned to look at Avery but she was already in the beginning stages of the transformation. He then looked at Farrah who was bleeding, and couldn't hold back and bit her.

The strange thing about Avery was that she only endured one day of the horrible pain of becoming a vampire and it didn't seam to hurt her as much as it did Farrah. After the transformation Avery didn't speak to anyone four five years.

The only information Farrah knew was that Avery had been with the man since she could remember. Though when Avery would sleep at night, when she was human, Farrah said that she would murmur things about an Edward and Bella. Farrah said that Avery would smile when she had these dreams but then there were her other dreams, her nightmares. Farrah said that Avery would scream and scream when she had these dreams and couldn't be calmed down unless their kidnapper injected something into her.

Finally Avery started talking but she would stop for weeks when someone brought up her past. Eventually she forgot about her memories and didn't freak out. Farrah and Avery never told anyone about what happened in the little house, Matt knew that something had happened to Avery at some point in her life. He could tell by the way Avery went through boys like Vivian went through clothes. She wanted to find that special person who could protect her from everything and she wanted him now. Matt was still wary of the guys she brought home though.

Farrah Evelyn Markov Lyall's body's age is 17, she was transformed by Royce when he lost control. Royce never forgave himself and mad it up by being Farrah's mate. Farrah has bleach blonde hair with soft pink cotton candy tips. Her contacts are brown and she is 5'8. She was the eighth changed in the coven.

Lionel Isaac Smith Lyall was turned when he was 15 by Mathau. Lionel was Mathau's second to turn. He has blonde hair and always has on a goofy smile. He refused to wear contacts because he liked his eye color. Lionel was changed because he didn't have a home and Mathau took him in.

Owen Gordon Dalasi Lyall has ink black hair with black eyes. Owen was turned when he was ten, about 25 years ago. He is 5'2 and looks kinda wimpy. He spends most of his time reading books out of Mathau's huge library and doing research on different things.

Ginger Hailey Gardener Kaiser was changed only last month by Avery. Avery had found the eight year old in the woods half dead; Avery never said why she was in the forest. Ginger wouldn't talk to anyone except Avery and she was hesitant around Mathau, Carter, Royce, Lionel, and Owen. Though she wouldn't talk around the girls she still wouldn't run from the room when they walked in. Mathau believed that Ginger was going through the same thing as Avery only a little different. Where Avery needed men Ginger didn't need them.

Then there was Winifred, Winifred Jane Montgomery. Winny was the human that lived in their house. Clarissa refused to change her even though Winny was always begging; Clarissa did promise that when Winny turned 17 she could be changed. Winny said this was stupid and unfair, she usually used the fact that all of the other people in her family where vampires or dead. Clarissa's older brother and her twin, Marissa, where both changed after they were in a car accident, that's what Carter said anyway. He was the one on shift when they brought them in, he didn't know who had changed them though. Winny basically looked like a miniature Clarissa.

"Oh hey Matt, so I'm guessing that Royce kicked out Avery's date again." Clarissa looked up from chopping something up for Winny.

Mathau chuckled. He loved the way his wife refused to eavesdrop on their children's conversations.

"Winny! Winny your food is done!" Clarissa's lovely voice rang out.

There where stomps on the servant stairs and then a miniature Clarissa jumped to the floor.

"Thanks Claris." Winny said plopping down onto one of the bar stools and reached for her salad.

Winny was a vegetarian, Mathau thought this was funny because Winny wanted to be a vampire so bad.

Suddenly there were shouts from the living room and these weren't the bickering of Avery and Royce. These shouts were shouts of hysteria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – this was my first twilight/new moon fanfic so plz no flames! I HATE flames! They have no point in my opinion. I mean like I luv it when I get advise but if you don't like it then don't even waist the 10 seconds it takes to review. Everyone plz plz plz plz plz, PLZ!!!!! Review! You will get a cookie if you do!!! also I don't really hav a title so if anyone has any ideas ill take them!!! Or if you like what I hav! Plz tell me!!!**

**xoxoxo blue**


	2. SORRY! author's note

Hey! Im in Barnes and Noble writing this b/c I dun wunna work on my Science papers. Ick to the science papers. sorry about this authors note! I hate them and im sure you do too! So im really really sorry but I am going to try and post a chapy after this . . . hopefully!

Anyhoodles, I was reading my stats on my other story, Sammy Keyes and the High School Killer, and I noticed that 3 ppl had put this story down on there favorites! YAY! But then I clicked it and noticed that all of those ppl hadn't reviewed!  come on guys it dusn even take 10 seconds to review! So plz do it!!!! Im obsessed with reviews! They make me update faster and make me happy!

Also _**1stepbehind29 **_said that it was confusing with all the people, im sorry bout that. Well im going to put pics and different things on my profile so you can see what my characters look like. I hope that helps some! Well gots ta go write more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If I get 5 reviews in the next 10 minuets I'll update tonight!

Thx for reviewin_**J, 1stepbehind, and Anonymous!** _You guys are now the reason I'm writing this story!


	3. HIM!

**Disclaimer – yes I am Stephenie Meyer. I'm writing on this site instead of writing one of my books ………………………. NOT!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter Two**

**Avery**

The front door flew open and a figure flew into the room to fast for human eyes to see, "Avy!" a little voice cried out and launched itself at me knocking me to the ground.

"Ginger?" I asked worry playing over my features.

"Avy, Avy, 'e was out t'ere!" she said burring her head as far as she could into my chest.

I shucked in a deep breath even though I didn't need to breathe. What was _he_ doing out there?

Royce gave me a look of confusion.

_What is wrong? _Royce asked in my head.

"Will you go outside and see if anyone is out there?" I asked ignoring his question.

He didn't move at first and just studied my face but then shot out the door.

"Avy." Gingers soft voice said my name again.

"What is it sweetie?" I murmured into her hair.

"I dun want 'im to 'urt you again." She said her eyes becoming watery.

"Don't worry Gingin. Royce is gunna go outside and make him go away." I said trying to make everything seen okay even though it wasn't. Damien was stronger, smarter, older, more powerful, and he had lots of resources.

**(The Volturi aren't in my story, so Damien is basically them. His power is Aro's power; he can see into your entire past with one touch, he also has Jane's power.)**

"You promise Avy?"

In the little time I had known Ginger I had found out that she expected everyone to keep their promises and never lie. That surprised me considering that she had lived with Damien for most of her life, he had never done anything to her like the things he had done to me which I was extremely thankful for. Ginger was still hesitant around men though, I think that part is my fault. When she lived with Damien he treated her as though she was his child, she had treated me completely oppositely, he must have told her about me. When I found her in the woods she had known my name and everything that had happened to me.

"I promise Gingin." I said standing only to sit back down on the couch.

Just then Matt and Clarissa barged into the room. Clarissa's beautiful hair was flying around her face and she looked gorgeous. Matt on the other hand looked as though he had just escaped an insane asylum. I had to laugh and Ginger hearing me do so looked up to see Clarissa and Matt.

Matt whipped his head in the direction of Ginger and me.

"What on earth is going on?" Clarissa had stolen the words from Mathau.

"Nothing, Ginger just got scared when she was outside." I said trying to look as normal as I could.

I think Clarissa fell for it but Matt gave me a stern look that said 'you know you can tell me anything'.

I just smiled in return.

Royce slammed the front door open and started yelling at me. Ginger who had gotten off my lap let out and yelp and jumped back on to my lap hugging me tight.

"Make 'im go away Avy! Make 'im leave! 'e gunna 'urt you again! I dun wunt you 'urt again Avy!" she wailed in my arms.

"it's okay Gingin, its okay. It was only Royce sweetie." I rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"'E isn gunna 'urt you?" She lifted her head.

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine!" I said putting on a fake smiled trying to once again make her happy.

"Are you sure Avy?" she was still hesitant.

"Yuppers." I said shaking my head yes.

Meanwhile Royce had stopped yelling seeing the reaction Ginger had given.

I could feel everyone staring at me and I didn't like it. I stood up with Ginger in my arms and walked up the stairs.

My room was the only one to the left and Royce's room was across from mine. **(Their house will be posted on my profile) **I stepped into my large room and set Ginger down on my bed.

Yes I had a bed, all of us did. Clarissa made us each get one when Winny and she moved in with us. She said that Winny needed to grow up like a normal child and that if Winny had friends over they would think we were weird if we didn't have beds in our rooms.

I also had a couch, a desk with a swirl chair, two chairs that matched my couch, and a plasma T.V. My room was almost as big as the living room. My queen bed was on the wall next to my balcony, the couch was placed slanted in front of the door with a chair on each side, and the plasma T.V. was placed on the wall opposite of my bed, i also had shelves of books and a sterio.

I looked at Ginger who was now curled up on my bed sleeping. Yes sleeping, that was Ginger's power. She had all the traits as humans. I think she has another power but for some reason she won't tell me what it is.

I guess you don't know what powers my family has, huh? Well let's see, the people in my family who have powers are . . . Vivian, Farrah, me, Ginger, Mathau, and Royce.

Farrah can make things grow with the snap of her fingers.

Royce has double the strength and regular powers of a vampire and he can also read minds.

Vivian is extremely smart at math and could tell you the answer to any problem in 5 seconds flat. She also remembered everything that anyone ever said.

Mathau could freeze your body so you couldn't move or use your powers.

Me. Well I'm strange, well that's what Matt said. Not like that but I have more then one power. He said this was strange, but then again I only had to endure one day of the burring pain of becoming a vampire. I have two powers that I know of. I have telekinesis, and my emotions control my surroundings. For instants when I get mad things explode and burn from fire, also it starts to storm and the winds pick up. When I'm sad it starts raining but nothing to extreme. And when I'm happy everyone can feel it, it will also become very bright out. I can also just control the weather.

Ya so that's my family's powers.

She looked so peaceful just lying there and I didn't want to wake her so I left her there. I walked over to my balcony doors and stepped out. It was cold out but being a vampire I didn't need a jacket. Though Ginger having all the traits of a human would freeze if I left the doors open.

I jumped up on Royce's room's roof and sat so I was leaning against Ginger's roof and my butt was on mine. This spot wasn't the highest on the roof that was Ginger's. Her roof was pointy and you had to hold on tight to avoid falling. This spot was alright though, I could see the stars perfectaly and the sunsets and sunrises were beautiful.

This is were I came to clear my head and to be alone. I shut my eyes and just sat there for what seamed like hours in a state of peace. Then I heard someone speak.

"'Ello my dear. I havn't seen you in so long."

My eyes shot open.

How could I have not heard someone sneak up on me!

I turned to glare at the person who had spoken and jumped.

'How? What? NO!' were my first thoughts. Then I thought of poor little Ginger in my room alone. 'OH DEAR GOD!' my brain was screaming.

"My dear you have not said anything. What is the matter?" the voice asked coming closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed standing up.

My family all being vampires were outside with me in a second but he was already gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**heys! okay do you guys wunt the chapters to be short and me to update earlier or the chapters to be longer and me to update later??? your choice. I got knew reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yas! you all rock! did i promise a cookie??? well here ya go! ( :: ) !!! hehe! hey guess wot! my skool basketball team, the 8th grade Lady Ada Cougars, won against McAlister! YAY! go us! w00t w00t! plz review! i wont update till i get ... ah ... 5 i think! so plz do!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**xoxoxo freakin fat butt**


	4. Happy Holidays!

**AN – OH MY G! Did anyone watch that OU basketball game against Ohio State? THAT REFF WAS AN IDIOT!!! Ugh. –continues to rant driving everyone in the house krazi- Sry I havn updated sooner, I was working on a different story of mine, _I'm not her, I'm Joie_, that I'm gunna post.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! And now (drum roll plz) I shall think everyone who has reviewed to make it seem like I wrote a lot in this chapy! lol. **

_Anonymous – my first reviewer! Thx!_

_1stepbehind29 – hey you're the second reviewer, that kinda fits your name, eh? ya I kno I'm srry bout that, bu I wanted their coven to be big. Most of the time in other fanfics the new covens are small so I wanted mine to be big! Hehe, thx for reviewing! _

_J – thx 4 reviewin! _

_Kyasurin15 – thx for the compliment on my pics, I read your story its great! And thx for reviewing!_

_Not.Broken.Hearted – I really liked your review! It was energized! Hehe, it's amazing wot a couple of explanation points can do! Thx!_

_Anonymous – look at that, you reviewed again! Yay!_

_1stepbehind29 – thx for reviewing………….. Again._

_TheirNothingInside – yay! You luV my story! Now im gunna hav a big head. Thx for reviewin!_

_For ever the same – you read my story! Yay! Thx for reviewing! And jus so everyone knows Ginger's power is to be human, like she'll grow and stuff just really slow. Like she it takes her four years to look older, do you get it? And then when she gets REALLY old she 'dies' and becomes eight again b/c that was when she was changed. _

_TwilightObsessed1 – everyone thank Twi, b/c she is the reason im updating. I mean like she was the fifth review for this chapy . . . thx! _

**That wud be you all! Thx again and again and again, I cud go on but you wud probably get mad huh? O! And you ppl who aren't reviewing, shame shame! I really really want you to review! Wot can I do to get you to review! I kno who you are! I can list you by name! **_HPandHG, AkatsukiSakuya, Anime-freaks-101, Rush Of Waves. _**I'm stalking you all! Jk. You guys all hav my story down in your story favs so you must think this story is worth something ……….. then again you could be some krazi stalker person (I already hav one of those, no joke! I will tell later if anyone wants to kno.) Who for some reason wants me to beg you to review. AHAH! I kno your plan! You wanted me to say 'I will do anything!' then you would say 'then come and meet me' in a deep old man voice! Bu I wudn kno that you spoke in some deep old man voice b/c we are on the enet! And me being (and I quote) an enet non-worrier (wotevr that is) will be (I quote again) dragged down some alley while I am walking to skool (katy I don't walk to skool you dumb ass) and be raped by some old/icky/ugly/retarded/evil/man (ya, I quoted that all from my friend Katy, wot a freak)**

**Sry bout all of that. Here's a warning, I luv talking about my life. Even personal stuff, I luv talking about myself and my friends! I also ramble on and on like I am now. **

**okay story time!**

**PS: when you see parentheses that are in bold it's an A/N. when they aren't in bold its not A/N, okay. Got it, good.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter three**

**Avery**

"Avery? What is the matter? Clarissa asked from where she was standing on the ground.

She along with the rest of my family had run to me when they heard my cries.

"Nothing," I lied smoothly, "I'm sorry I frightened you all. I didn't mean to, I saw a bug."

Okay so it wasn't my best lie. I mean Clarissa hardly looked convinced and no matter how much Clarissa tried to be a good mother she would eat up any story you told her. Also considering that I don't get scared of bugs, then again I can't stand crickets. I opened my mind up so I could read their thoughts.

_What is she lying about now? And why do I care? I was reading such a great book. _– Owen

_Ya, Avery. Sure. a bug huh? You idiot! I know you can hear me! Now tell me whets wrong! NOW! _– Royce

_A bug? I didn't think she was scared of anything. It must have been a cricket poor dear. _– Clarissa

_EW, a bug! That is why I don't like the outdoors_. – Vivian

_Avery? Are you listening to me? If you are I want to know what's the matter. Oh God! It wasn't _him _was it? _– Farrah

I shut everyone out after I heard Farrah's question.

"I'm fine okay." I said giving them all one of my most convincing smiles.

Slowly everyone left and went back to what they were doing.

Royce and Farrah were the only ones who stayed. Royce eyed me and tried to get me to look at him in his eyes. That's how he reads your mind.

"Royce stay the heck out of my mind!" My voice came out scratchy and ruff almost as though I had been crying.

My brother looked shocked. Almost as though I had slapped him in the face, I never cried. well vampires can't cry but you get what i mean.

"It was." Came a whispered sob.

I snapped my head in Farrah's direction. She had her hands over her mouth and she was sobbing dry tears.

I had to remember that she had almost suffered as much as I had . . . almost. I didn't want to remember any of it though.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories.

"Avy!" a little voice shouted from my room.

Ginger was up.

I quickly jumped off the roof and onto my balcony. When I ran into my room she was curled up into a tiny ball on my bed.

"Hey Ginger. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked sitting down next to her.

**(another thing about Ginger, when she dreams she sees the past, present, and future.)**

"Avery, I 'ad a dream." She said her face becoming very serious.

I had to smile; Ginger looked adorable when she did that.

"Vampires are coming 'ere."

I looked at her strangely. Vampire's where almost always coming around here because of Matt.

Matt was this supposedly 'all wise' guy. He was one of the oldest vampire's in the world; people came to him to ask questions about lost loved ones and such. I really don't know how they expect him to find them but they come here to ask anyway.

"T'ey're coming 'ere to ask about a loved one."

No surprise there.

"But t'en because Matt knows t'em 'e will ask t'em to stay. T'ey will say yes, t'ey're going to find out 'ow you 'unt Avy." She looked at me worriedly.

Our coven feeds off of animals and vampires. We have great control over our hunger though because as soon as you were turned Matt made you assist Carter at the hospital. This helped a lot when Winny came to stay with us.

I personally despise animal and vampire blood. Animal blood is thick and has a salty taste to it; it makes me feel like I'm trying to swallow tar.

Vampire blood is different; it tastes like a horrible energy drink. That's because different types of blood mix. like if it's a vampire who only drinks human it will have A, B, AB, O and stuff in it. Each has a different taste, A is a sweet taste, B has a spicy taste to it, and AB is strange think of poring sugar on your tongue then tobacco sauce. Not pretty. Last but not least there's O, O doesn't really have a taste to it. If the vampire drinks only animal blood then it taste like animal basically. To kill a vampire you have to drain all of its blood. If you just bite it then its nothing, it might become drowsy but that's all.

I like humans, men most. I did go through a stage when I only drank women's blood but that was centuries ago. I do go after a girl sometimes. I hunt alone because sometimes it can get a little intimate. No one can tell that you're biting someone, to anyone who sees you; you just look like your giving your lover a love bite. The person doesn't feel it either; they think that you're giving a love bit also. The most it can do to a person is getting them aroused but not likely, that would be strange. Also biting them doesn't kill them or turn them. You have to drink more then three quarters of their blood to turn them and all of their blood to kill them.

Matt doesn't like what I do but says its okay as long as I don't kill anyone or turn them.

"Are you sure," I asked worriedly, "And how do they find out?"

If other vampires found out that you could drink other vampire's blood we could have a massacre on our hands.

"T'ey 'ave a seer, a girl I t'ink." Ginger's face was so clam she looked at least eighteen or twenty.

"A seer? Oh, she can see the future?"

"Yes, and t'ere are about nine ot'ers."

"What did they look like?"

"Not really but I know w'at t'eir names are."

I was about to ask what they were but Ginger was on a roll.

"T'ey're all in pairs I t'ink; t'ey have different last names t'oug'. T'ere's the 'ales, Sc'eck, and Cullens."

Something itched at the back of my head when Ginger said Cullens but I ignored it.

"T'e girl w'o is a seer is Alice Cullen."

It itched again.

"'er mate is Jasper 'ale and 'e 'as a 'twin' named Rosalie. 'er mate is Emmett Cullen. T'en t'ere is Carlisle and Esme, I t'ink t'ey're t'e coven parents. T'e Sc'eck's are Elaine and Benedikt, Elaine's mate is Cyril 'ale. T'e last two are Bella Sc'eck and Edward Cullen."

Ginger rambled on but I couldn't hear her.

Edward Cullen. Bella Scheck. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella. Edward. Bella.

My mind kept repeating their names and then suddenly I was falling.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A little girl sat on a chair with curlers in her hair and an older girl was bent down next to her putting on makeup._

_A shout came from the hall, "ALICE! She is not your Barbie doll! Alice! She is three for Gods sake!"_

_Suddenly the door flew open. A woman with dark chocolate hair stood at the door her hands on her hips._

"_Are you trying to make her look like a three year old whore!" the girl at the door said in a shrill voice._

_The girl who had been putting on the little girl's makeup 'eeped' and the little girl gasped._

"_Ummmm! Mummy said a wirdy dord! Im gunna tell Da'y!" The little girl giggled._

"_Bells?" a deep angelic voice called from the hallway._

"_Your sister is using Avery as her Barbie." The girl called Bells pouted._

_The angelic voice laughed and a seventeen year old boy stepped into the room wrapping his arms around Bells._

"_Da'y! Aun'y Ali go' in 'rouble an' Mummy said a bad wor'." The little girl said in a rush of words._

"_Hey fuch." The boy leaned down and picked up the little girl._

**(fuch is pronounced 'fooch' and its short for Fucilie which is Spanish for stinker)**

"_Ello Da'y." _

"_Ello back at ya. Now what's this I hear about your Aun'y, er, Aunt Alice?" He asked setting her down on his hip._

"_Wells me an' Aun'y Ali wer's playin dress up an' Mummy said tha' Aun'y Ali wa' makin' me a Barbie she alsos sai' a bad wor', bu' Da'y I'm no' Barbie I'm Avy." The little girl said he face scrunched up in confusion._

**(END FLASHBACK) (also on this one she really is three)**

**(FLASHBACK) (shes really ten)**

_A large boy threw the same little girl, who now looked five, up into the air._

_The boy had too have been a vampire because no human alive could toss the little girl so high up in the air._

"_Emmett put her down!" came a ferocious grown._

_Emmett turned and forgot about the little girl who was in the air. The girl crashed to the ground._

"_AVERY!" her father roared and ran to her._

"_Yes Da'y?" the little Avery set up and asked._

_Emmett and her father looked at each other then looked back down at Avery in amazement._

_How could she have survived that fall?_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_You can't see her Billy." A stern looking Bella stood in front of a man in a wheel chair and a boy who looked bigger then a bear._

"_You have to exterminate her Isabella. She is a creature that is not supposed to be on this Earth!" the man in the wheel chair said growing frustrated._

"_You are talking about my daughter! She is NOT going to be exterminated or destroyed! And you are NOT taking her from me!" Bella screamed and lightening flashed outside._

_Billy backed away in his wheel chair looking slightly scared he still spoke though, "Isabella, she is a monster she –" Bella interrupted him._

"_DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT AGAIN! NOW GET OUT!" Bella pointed at the door and the lightening increased along with the winds._

_Billy quickly left with the boy right behind him._

_A quiet sob came from a closet._

_Bella who had sat down quickly shot up and wrenched the closet door open._

"_Avery!" she said and picked up a four year old girl._

"_Mummy am I a mons'er? Mons'ers are scary, I'm no' scary am I?" Avery asked between sobs._

"_No angel, no your not."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Avery, hun, will you be okay while I go to the grocery store?" Bella asked an eight year old._

"_Yes mom, the others will be here." Avery said sounding a lot like a teenager._

"_No, hun, they're all out hunting."_

"_I'll be fine mom. I may be in an eight year olds body but I'm sixteen for Gods sakes!" Avery said glaring at her mom from where she was sitting reading a book._

"_I know but," Bella hesitated._

"_I'll stay." a voice that sounded like wind chimes said._

_Bella and Avery turned and saw who the speaker was, "Oh, thank you Benedikt," Bella smiled._

"_Any time Bella." Benedikt said stepping into Avery's zebra print room._

_Avery looked up confused; Benedikt's smell wasn't his smell. He didn't smell like leather and spice, he smelt like oranges._

_Benedikt seeing Avery's look glared so Bella couldn't see._

_Avery stared at him dumb founded. Benedikt, her sweet Benedikt who had never so much as raised his voice at her before, was glaring at her?_

_Bella walked out of the room giving Benedikt a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."_

"_Mom wait." Avery said nervously._

_Benedikt walked over to Avery and stood in front of her, "You scream or call her back and your beloved mom dies," he hissed so only a vampire could hear him._

"_Avery I can't, hun, I store closes in twenty minuets! Bye-bye!" Bella shouted from down stairs._

_Avery glared at Benedikt, "What do you want?" she growled sounding like her father._

"_You my dear. What better way to get revenge on Bella and Edward then to take their one and only daughter?" Benedikt's voice had become a woman's and his black hair was slowly becoming longer and redder._

_Avery realized who it was. Alice had told her stories about her. It was Victoria. _

_Victoria realized that Avery new who she was and smirked._

"_What did you do to Benedikt?" Avery all but shouted._

"_Don't you worry your gorgeous little head about him, he's hunting." She smirked again and slowly crept towards Avery as though she was about to tackle her prey._

_Avery screamed and backed away. She looked around widely for an escape and spotted the window. _

_Victoria looked as though she had a smirk painted on her face and let out a harsh laugh._

_Avery turned and dived out the closed window. Glass shattered and Victoria looked shocked for a second._

_Then she smirked again, "Well at least she's dead," Victoria looked out the window and saw that Avery was sprinting away._

"_What! How could she have survived that?" Victoria snarled and jumped out the window._

_Because Avery wasn't full vampire she wasn't going to be able to outrun Victoria. _

"_You little bitch!" Victoria screeched and slammed Avery's head onto a rock._

_Avery let out an echoing scream and the last thing she saw before she was covered in blackness was Benedikt running at them shouting._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Everyone this is Elaine, Cyril, and Benedikt. They're Samantha and Josiah's children; they will be living with us from now on." Carlisle said pointing to the three vampires._

_The one named Benedikt looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven to three year old Avery._

**(if you havn figured out by now that Avery is double her age then well your not paying attention . . . so she is six now)**

_Benedikt's facial features were perfect just like Avery's. His hair was a dark chocolate brown that had red streaks in it. His eyes weren't topaz like the rest of Avery's family and she wondered about that._

_Suddenly Edward growled, "She's only half so stay away from her."_

_Benedikt who had been staring directly at Avery snapped his head up and looked at Edward._

"_Pardon me?" He asked in a sexy accent. It kind of was French/British/German/something else. _

**(remember this isn't all Avery's thoughts, its third person so she might not be thinking that Benedikt has a sexy voice ... but you never kno……………..)**

_Avery synced something was wrong spoke up, "Da'y can rea' peoples min's!" _

"_I'm human and Edward is a vampire, obviously, and we had a child. That would be Avery." Bella said helpfully from behind Edward._

_Elaine bent down so she was Avery's height, "'ello love, 'm Elaine. Ye can call me Lainy though if ye'd like." She spoke in a rich accent._

"_Hi, Lainy. You say your yous strangely." Avery said looking up at Lainy._

_Elaine smiled and pointed at Benedikt and Cyril, "The one with the red 'n 'is 'air 's me brother an' the one with green 'n 'is 'air 's me boyfriend."_

_Avery studied both of them and then turned back to Elaine, "He scares me." She stage whispered about Cyril._

"_Sometimes 'e scares me too." Elaine said winking at Avery._

_Avery looked back at Cyril and he looked at her. For some reason or another Avery jumped and ducked behind Benedikt._

_Everyone laughed and Edward frowned. _

_Bella seeing this whispered, "Edward she's growing up, she won't need her father for everything."_

_Edward's frown changed to sorrow and Avery looked up at just the right time, "Da'y? You o'tay?"_

"_I'm fine fuch." Edward said forcing a smile._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Carter, Royce! Look she is waking up!" a voice that belonged Farrah shouted in my ear.

"Arrah o awaa." I moaned.

"Oh! Look! She spoke!" Farrah yelled again.

"Aar, shush." Carter hissed. **(Aar is pronounced air)**

I peeked out one eye, light blinded me, "Turn off the light," I growled putting my hands over my eyes.

No one listened to me they were to busy doing other stuff.

Carter, I assumed it was Carter since he's the doctor, was feeling over me for some reason or another.

I hate being touched unless I touch first. The only time I do touch or anything like that is when I'm feeding.

"Don't touch me!" I tried not to yell but it didn't work so well.

Instantly the hands were gone.

"Well she's back to normal." Royce muttered.

I sat up and glared at him, "Shut up." Was my witty comeback.

"I'm so glad your up, Av–a–roo! You've been out for a week or so! Poor Ginger hasn't talked to anyone because she was so afraid. Winny finally got her to talk because they're 'humans' and stuff so they have that connection." Farrah said in a rush.

"Oh no, Ginger." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, she's out with Winny and Vivian. They're shopping; Ginger hadn't left your side to eat or anything. So Vivi took Winny and her to the mall with Winny's friends." Farrah rambled on.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Carter asked trying to speak over Farrah.

I looked up, everything came back to me, "Vampires are coming to talk to Matt."

**(she doesn't remember her flashbacks . . . yet)**

"How do you know that?" Carter asked confused.

"Ginger had a vision about them. She was telling me their names when I passed out."

"Oh! More Vampires? I can't wait to meet them! Are they here for Matt?" Farrah asked jumping off of Royce's lap.

"Yes." I was about to tell her everything but the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's them," Farrah jumped for joy, "We haven't seen vampires in so long!"

"Clarissa and Matt are in their room I'll go get them." Carter said quickly leaving my room.

"Well let's go answer the door!" Farrah said and grabbed Royce and my arms.

Royce rolled his eyes and let Farrah yank his arm. Me on the other hand did not want to meet the vampires so I dug my heals into my carpet.

"Oh come on Avy dear!" Farrah said when she felt me protesting.

I glared at her.

"Royce pick her up." Farrah ordered.

Royce was hesitant, looking at me then at Farrah.

"Royce, now! Or I swear I will kick you out of our room!" She was threatening him now, great.

Royce quickly grabbed me and through me over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Royce put me down!" I screamed.

I tried using my telekinesis but it never worked on him for some reason, I think it's because he is two times bigger and stronger and stuff.

"ROYCE!" I screamed smacking him the only thing I could really do to affect him.

I heard the door open and nine or so vampires came in.

Royce was on the gigantic stairwell now.

I screamed bloody murder again; it was a good thing that Winny was out of the house I most likely would have broken her ear drums.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and the wind outside started picking up.

Seeing that my emotions were controlling the weather (they only ever do that when my emotions are high) Royce, who was walking down the stairs, dropped me.

I landed on my butt but I didn't stop there I kept falling down the stairs.

Once I had stopped at the end of the stairs I started yelling my insults at him, "Royce you are the biggest homo faggot vampire that's trying to pass as straight vampire to ever walk this Earth!" yes I know I am the queen of witty come backs.

I saw Royce open his mouth to say something back to me but there was a 'Huhmum' from behind me.

Clarissa had her hands on her hips glaring.

"Ello Your Majesty, what a lovely afternoon we're havin'." I said, the winds automatically changing to bright sunlight.

"Young lady, you knew that we were going to have guest yet you behave like so." She shook her head at me trying to be mad.

I spotted Matt behind her smiling, "Your Majesty, I'm not young or a lady so you can't say that and – your lovy-dovy–hubby–bear over there is laughing," I said pointing at Matt who glared at me.

"Please ignore them," said Farrah gracefully dancing down the stairs, "I'm Farrah Lyall," she stuck out her hand.

The man who looked the oldest, only in his twenties, shook her hand, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Something itched at the back of my head.

"You're here for Matt right?" I asked before Farrah could speak again.

"Yes, my son and his wife are looking for their daughter." Carlisle said giving me a weird look.

Something itched again at the back of my head again, "Oh that sucks about losing your daughter."

"Yes and we're not going to find her anytime soon if we're here and not looking for her." A boy who had dark brown hair with red highlights in them said.

"So you're the dad?" I asked.

_What a disappointment he's hot._ _Ah! Avery what are you thinking!_

"No. I am." A voice growled from my right.

"Oh." Inner me jumped with joy.

"Benedikt just feels guilty. Though he has no reason to feel that way." A pretty girl whose facial features looked like mine.

"Matt? How do you help find people anyway?" I asked, Matt had never told me.

"I have contacts and what not." Matt said.

"Rrrriiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttt." I said nodding my head.

"Lets all go into the study." Matt said leading everyone into a side room.

"Does it matter who is in here?" Matt asked opening the twin oak doors.

The study was pretty large for your average study. It had two couches and two chairs in front of Matt's desk. The furniture was all a brown/orange leather and the walls were made of cherry wood. There were book shelves lined up against the walls overflowing with Matt's books and other things.

"No, I don't think so." Carlisle said speaking for his family.

"Now tell me about her." Matt said sitting down on his large orange/brown chair that was behind his dark brown desk.

Everyone took a seat, it was squashed though. Me being the kind considerate person er vampire I am sat on Matt's desk.

"Well then can you tell me about her?" Matt asked folding his hands as though he was praying.

"Well she was a strange little girl," started the man who had growled at me earlier.

"Edward!" scolded the girl sitting on his lap.

"That's not how I meant that. Our daughter was half vampire half human. She had some powers like a vampire but she had to eat food like a human. She also aged strangely; she was always double her body age. For instants, when her body was three she was six and so on." The boy called Edward said.

"Who is her mother?" Matt asked.

"I am." The girl sitting on Edward's lap said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Sorry for assuming otherwise, but you aren't human. How could she be half human and vampire when her parents" Matt asked confused.

"I was human when I had her, then when she was taken I committed suicide but before I died he changed me." She explained.

"Ah, I see. Can you tell me about the kidnapping? It was a kidnapping correct?" Matt asked.

"Matt you are so funny being serious." I said smiling.

"Oi, child shut up!" Royce said hitting me on the head.

"Don't call me a child! I'm as old as you!" I glared at him from the floor; his hit had made me fall off Matt's desk.

"Nuhuh. I'm three weeks older." Royce had a cocky grin on.

"Ya but I was changed when I was eighteen, your only seventeen." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Royce opened his mouth to say something but Matt spoke before him, "You to will shut up or I will kick you both out. This family has lost someone and I'm trying to help them, but I can't with you two bickering. I'm sure you know what its like to lose someone so please let me help them," Matt directed the last part at me.

I couldn't remember much of my of my human life but I knew that I had been taken away from my family by a girl with red hair, then she had given me to Damien.

"Okay." I murmured my voice losing its powerful sound. I'm ashamed to say it but I sounded weak.

"Thank you, dear. Please continue." Matt said turning back to the Cullens.

"Well everyone was out hunting and I needed to go to the grocery store, I didn't want to leave her at home alone and then Benedikt walked in," a growl sounded, "I mean Benedikt's imposter. He said that he would watch her and I left." She sobbed, "I left my baby all alone."

She turned and sobbed into her husband's shirt.

"I was coming back from hunting and I saw her being taken away by some lady." Benedikt said.

"Did she have red hair?" I asked out of nowhere.

I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth and told my self to shut up.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Benedikt looked up at me sharply.

Matt gave me a strange look, "What was your daughter's name?"

"Avery Dawn Cullen." Edward said.

Suddenly I remembered my flashbacks, "Omigod," I whispered and fell off the desk in a dead faint.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AN – Yay! I finished! And oh my G! I wrote like 27 pages on Microsoft word! w0w!!!!!!!!**

**Well everyone Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and for you brits Happy Christmas. That's how my cousins (who live there) say it, I think. Sorry If I left out your holiday, my family celebrates Christmas so ya . . . HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**plz review! I love you all!**

**- andie**

**PS: i think im gunna rewrite the first chapters so ya . . . . also do yall want long chapys or short ones? i think ill stick wit long ones. **

**PPS: i wunt to thank Erin, Kaitie, Alanah, Charlesey, and Brooke for not thinking i was krazi when i asked you guys wot animal blood tastes like. at least i think you guys don't think that im krazi ...**


	5. hehehehe

**Story Disclaimer – I don't own New Moon or Twilight **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4**

**Avery**

"Ow." I moaned as I sat up.

_Where am I and why does my head hurt so bad?_

I opened my eyes to be staring into deep pit less black eyes. I blinked shocked. No one in my family had eyes like this.

"Avery! You have no idea how much you scared me!" Farrah said shoving the person aside and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Aar let go." I pushed her off of me and sat up.

I was in the study on the floor. Farrah was pouting next to me, Carter was looking as though he wanted to check me but thought better of it and Benedikt and I think that was his name, was the source of the black bottomless eyes.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" I asked dusting off my $153 ripped jeans.

"Well you fell off the desk when they said their daughter's name." Farrah said looking as though she was going to burst if she didn't tell me soon.

"What is it Aar?" I asked exasperated.

"I know who your parents are!" she screeched.

"Haha, you are such a comedian Farrah." I frowned becoming sad at the though of my mother and father I had never been able to remember.

"Avy, I'm not joking! I wouldn't joke about it." Farrah still had that happy-go-lucky aura around her but her voice had become clam and collected.

I looked at her studding her face. Her eyes were pleading with me, I slowly nodded my head.

If it's even possible an even bigger smile broke out on her pale face, completely engulfing her seriousness, "It's them!" she pointed at Bella, who was still dry sobbing, and Edward who was sitting on the couch with a very confused look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Aar, are you okay? I mean come on they're my age," I looked at her like I knew she was crazy.

"Thank about it Avery, their daughter's name is the same as yours. Someone took their daughter and you were taken from someone. It all fits!" She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

I just stared out into space thinking as I shook my head no, "Farr-"

"Come on Avery, it all fits! If you hadn't dyed your hair you would look exactly like Edward, minus the manly stuff and plus the boobs, but you could be his twin!"

"Farrah, don't" I pushed her off of me, maybe a little to hard, and stormed out of the study, up the stairs and into my room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(3rd person)**

Farrah's face fell when Avery pushed her into Carter.

"Avery-" Matt placed a hand on Farrah's shoulder holding her back from going after Avery.

"Let her go Farrah, this is just too much for her right now."

Farrah nodded her head in agreement, "I just wish she wouldn't run off like she does, that gets so annoying sometimes. I wish she would just let someone in, she's so confusing. She can be the most talkative person until you talk about the past."

"Think about it though Farrah, she lived with your kidnapper for over twelve human years maybe even more. Years may seam like days to us but years to a human, that's different." Carter rubbed his hands on his temples in frustration. He was used to this though, or should be, his job as a medical doctor was to study human actions. He found them fascinating sometimes.

The room was silent until a crash came from outside and a bright white lightening bolt flashed in the front yard burning the grass.

Royce winced as though he was in pain, "She's mad? Wouldn't she be sad?"

Matt had a look of confusion along with the rest of the room, though his look was different.

Edward was the first to speak up, "How can you tell she's mad?"

Royce looked up, "Avery has two powers. She has telekinesis and she can control the weather. Or her emotions control the weather."

Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"When she's sad everything becomes cloudy and it starts to drizzle, when she's happy the sun is shinning and if you get near her you feel as though you will explode with happiness, when she's angry it becomes strange. At first there's a just thunder storm, then it starts lightening, this has only happened once in the time that she's been with us but she will become so enraged that the places around her will explode in fames." Royce stared out the window studying the trees.

As Royce finished talking the sky turned white.

Farrah jumped off Royce's lap and pressed her face against the glass, "Oh God no."

"What? What does that mean?" Edward looked back and forth between Matt, Carter, and Royce.

Matt and Carter both frowned in confusion and Royce jumped up to go to Farrah.

"She isn't feeling anything." Farrah mumbled so quietly that if it wasn't for their bat like hearing they wouldn't have heard it.

Everyone looked at Farrah, "What do you mean?" Edward, Carter, and Matt asked at the same time.

"When, when ever, _he _would get mad he would, he would beat her." Farrah sobbed out. "It was torture; he would do all types of things to make her scream. It was like a game or experiment; he wanted to see how much pain she could take. This would happen; I couldn't see it though because I was human. I didn't even know it had happened until _he_ started asking questions."

Royce wrapped his arms around Farrah in an effort to comfort her.

"Would she ever talk about it?" Matt asked running his hands through his hair.

Farrah laughed dryly, "You know Avery she hates talking about her problems, and we hardly knew each other. It was amazing when she would even talk to me. She would just sit there staring off into space, it was really weird. She wouldn't take any notice to her surroundings. Once I overhead him talking to another vampire that Avery was shutting down or something."

A loud sob came from Bella, "My poor baby."

"Why would she be feeling this right now? Bringing up her parents has always been a sore subject but never this bad." Royce asked petting Farrah's hair.

Matt thought of the only reason possible, "Farrah, the one you speak of, who is it?"

Farrah began to shudder, "I don't know, he was powerful though. Very powerful. Avery did know him though, but she never spoke his name," Farrah realized something, "Oh my God, do you thing that's why she was making a fuss this morning?"

Matt nodded his head slowly, "Yes, do you think it is possible that he would come back again?"

"Yes."

More sobs were heard from Bella.

"Were would she have gone." For the first time Benedikt spoke.

"On the roof, she likes it up there."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**back to Avery**

I stood at my doorway just staring out into space. After a few seconds of just sanding there I went out onto my balcony.

The wind and ran blew my hair around so I looked like a wild goddess. I leapt up on to the roof and let the rain be my tears.

"My darling, whatever has made you so upset?" a familiar voice asked over the blowing wind.

My head shot up in surprise. It was Deja Vu.

"What do you want?" I growled my voice dipping low in the venom that flowed through my beautiful dead body.

"Do you not know yet my dearest?" Damien smirked, "You."

I glared at him my anger rising at the thought that someone could own me. Lightening flashed all around us and a bolt landed in the front yard scorching the green grass.

He chuckled at my anger, as though I was a child throwing a hissy fit, "Still as feighsty as ever I see."

I stepped up in front of him and got into his face, "Leave," I hissed my hair blew around my head again, but this time because of the static in the air.

"Not. Without. You." As he hissed he reached out and grabbed my arms.

"Let me go." Thunder sounded with my voice and lightening flashed in the sky making it look like it was day.

"Don't talk back to your elders bitch." He got in my face and squeezed my arms making hand shape burses.

I bit my lip to hold in the whimper that was screaming to escape my rosie lips.

"You are coming with me one way or another," Damien roared and yanked me after him as he jumped from the roof to the balcony. He laughed at my attempts to get away from him, "Cute, very cute. A little too cute. You'll have to be punished."

The whimper I had been holding back escaped my lips.

He laughed harshly, "Scared are we? Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

I felt empty inside. Damien had finally gotten me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was the worthless creator he had always called me. I'm not fit to be in anyone's company, so why should I stay?

The sky suddenly turned white to any vampire but stayed the same to all humans.

A manic laugh came from Damien, "Worried little one?"

I didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, you WILL answer it bitch." Damien roared so loud I was positive that my family had heard.

I kept quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" Damien had a strange look in his eye, "If you don't you'll never see that child of yours again."

I gasped, "Ginger."

Damien smirked realizing I had a weak spot, "Yes do as I say or else she will die."

The beast, which was anger, in my chest rose at the thought of my adoptive child becoming hurt. The result was the forest around us erupting in flames and Damien finding himself on the roof surface with three deep sraches across his face.

Damien sat there in shock at my actions and at how the forest looked, the fact that I had clawed him dawned on him and his eyes flashed dark red, "Why you little bitch." He snarled and came after me.

I was to slow and he caught me in a second, he gripped my arms so hard it made me bite straight through my lip. He then pushed me down onto the roof top and raised his in an X above his head and slashed me across my chest sending me into a world of pain.

"I'll be back for you." He hissed in my ear and then threw me into the forest of flames.

"Oh shit." Were the last words out of my mouth before I felt a burning sensation on my chest.

xXxXxXxXx

a/n – wow, I haven't updated this in sooooo long! Im really really sorry too! With basketball, 9weeks tests, my social life, my cousin (who was over seas) passing away, my aunt in the hospital because of attempted suicde, and my pregnant-lady-mood-changes I haven't really felt all that up to writing this story. I'm really really sorry I wasn't able to update because of all that, please forgive me.

Thank you for reading! please review!


End file.
